


Green is your colour

by Hotcheshoe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotcheshoe/pseuds/Hotcheshoe
Summary: A fic detailing the relationship of SSA Aaron Hotchner and his much younger girlfriend. When he discovers her vast wealth he starts to question what other secrets is she hiding? And is Aaron prepared to not be in control?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. BS for baby sister

Chapter one: BS stands for Baby Sitter.

You quickly stepped into the lobby of the FBI Headquarters in Virginia, hoping to get out of the rain as fast as possible. Smoothing your chic black shirt and pants, you took a calming breath. It was your first time seeing Aaron at work and you wanted to make sure even though it was to be a brief visit that you didn't let him down. 

Making your way to the front desk you smiled at the receptionist, “Hi I’m here to see SSA Hotchner is he available?” The woman stared at her for a brief moment taking in everything. “Do you have an appointment?” “No its a personal matter..” “SSA Hotchner doesn’t-“ Sensing you were about to loose your in you asserted “it’s about his son I’m here to get something from him for Jack”. The receptionists demeanour changed almost instantly “ oh of course you can go right up just fill in your details and collect a visitor badge”. She pointed to a log book. As you went to fill it out and hand it back the receptionist smiled “I didn't realise Hotch had a new sitter, usually he alerts us to these changes, my apologies”. 

Your face only changed the slightest bit as you fought to keep your composure. Taking the freshly printed visitors badge you gave a tight lipped smile back to the woman and turned heel as quickly as possible. Once inside the elevator you let out a long breath. Of course the receptionist would think you were a nanny. Why else would someone so young be here to see Hotch. Staring at your reflection in the mirror you started doubting the J.W Anderson outfit you had chosen. With its black silk pants and cropped sleeve top was it too much, too young, too fashion forward and frivolous? For christ sakes you thought as you shook your head I’m 25 not 15.

The elevator stopped at the 10th floor, shy of your destination and as the doors parted a stupidly attractive man stepped inside. His eyes traveled up your body as he shamelessly checked you out- Well you thought, at least thats confirmation on the outfit. Smirking the man went to press the button for the bullpen, noticing it was already pressed he turned to her. “Are you new here?”   
You tapped a manicured finger to the badge letting the man see your visitor status. “No I’m just here to see someone”. 

The man shouldered the manila folder he was holding. “I’m Derek, Derek Morgan.” You took the extended hand, shaking it “I’m Y/n”. “So whose the lucky man?” Derek asked with a blinding smile. “Sorry?” He laughed “or woman I guess!” “What makes you think I’m here to see a significant other” you asked coyly. “I’m a profiler baby its what I do and I’m getting from you is you're seeing someone you're very interested in”. The elevator dinged as it reached the floor. Derek allowed you to go first holding the doors open. Quickly you scanned the bullpen trying to locate Aarons office door. Noticing it was closed and he was in there with an older man you breathed out slightly. Fuck, interrupting a meeting was not on the agenda. 

Derek who was still behind you watching your hesitance, noticed your gaze locked on Hotches office. “Are you a new-“ “Nanny? No” you answered his question more curtly than needed as you took a grounding breath and strode across the bullpen walking past a group of three people who stopped talking to watch. Derek walked up to them with a shellshocked look on his face.  
The lankier man of the group swivelled to him “Who was that?” Derek watched you seemingly calmly knock on the door and step inside. “I have no idea pretty boy… No idea”.

Once inside Aarons office your hands started to shake slightly and you pushed it into your pant pocket- a trick from all the public speaking your job entailed. The two men inside had stopped talking at your knock and were now looking at you expectantly. The older man introduced himself as Rossi while Aaron stared with an unreadable expression on his face. It made you nervous how he was so good at hiding his emotions. “Hi Aaron I’m sorry to bother you at work but- Aaron cut you off “is there an issue?” You faltered- oh shit was he mad? “Ah yes the gift you ordered for Jack, they wont accept my signature so I need you to sign this slip now so I can pick it up before his dinner tonight” You stumbled slightly over the words as you tried to read his inscrutable face. Producing from your bag the slip, Rossi whistled appreciatively. “Nice bag, what the going rate for a baby sitter these days Hotch. You straightened up straight away   
“Oh I’m not-“   
“Enough”.  
Hotch and you said at the same time. Your mouth dropped open. He did NOT just insinuate you were actually his nanny. You were stunned into silence. With you face on fire you waited for Aaron to sign the blasted slip. Taking it from him you silently drilled with fire in your eyes just how hurt you were by that insinuation. Instead of saying anything he just looked over to the door. Sending you the silent message to leave. Oh really you thought thats how you want to play it? Hardening your eyes you turned towards Rossi. “Sorry again gentlemen for the interruption, I’ll be on my way now” Leaving with the slip you felt Aarons eyes on you as you walked down the steps. 

Bingo, you thought as you made eye contact with one Derek Morgan. Sending him your most radiant smile you walked towards him, all the while feeling Aarons eyes burning a hole into your back. “Get it all sorted?” He asked as you walked by. “Oh absolutely” you replied happily. Going to leave Derek softly grabbed your wrist and guided you over the the desk where three people stared at you questioningly. Your eyes instinctively shot up to Hotch’s office. He was watching you stoney faced. I’ll show you nanny you thought. Derek was introducing the others to you. “This is Emily Prentiss, J.J and Spencer Reid” “Dr Reid!” J.J piped up. “You cant forget the Dr part”. 

Impressed you made eye contact with the shyer man. “What in?” Spencer looked shocked that you actually asked. “Uh-um I-I have three Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering”. He meekly looked up at you. “Wow thats incredible I’m hoping to go for my first next fall” you enthused. Spencer went to speak as Emily, unable to wait, asked the million dollar question. “Why were you in Hotches office?”

As if he heard it he came out onto the railway. “Y/N you should go pick up that package for Jack before they close”. Seething your eyes met his. Keeping calm however you moved to hug Derek goodbye making direct eye contact with Aaron as you did so. Watching the way his knuckles tightened on the railway you smiled. “Duty calls” You walked towards the elevator giving whoever was watching a good show of your ass in a very nice, well cut pair of pants. 

Exiting the FBI building and collecting your umbrella you hailed a cab. As you gave the driver directions to the post office you felt your phone go off. Fishing it out you saw it was from Aaron. 

Just call if theres anymore issues. 

You rolled your eyes.Typing out multiple replies you erased them all before sending a simple;

I’ll see you at dinner.


	2. Talk is cheap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After messing up with his girlfriend Hotch finds a way to make it up to her. Only to let her down once again.

Chapter 2 Talk is cheap.

Opening the door to Aarons house you were greeted by the ever so energetic Jack. Y/N IS HERE he yelled back into the house. A younger woman came out, seemingly relieved that someone else was here. “Hey Y/N.” “Hey Naidy” you greeted her. “You can leave if you want I’ll set up dinner” you smiled. Relieved she collected her textbooks and started to pack her bag. “Is Mr Hotchner on his way?” “He should be but I’ll pay you now if you want.” Reaching into your purse you peeled a couple hundred dollar bills out and held them out toward Naidy. She stared at you open mouthed. “Mr Hotchner only gives me a fifty ”. You shrugged “okay the rest is a tip then”. Naidy’s eyes widened as she counted the money. “Oh my god, thank you so much!” unable to control herself as she hugged you. Laughing you told her again and again it was okay and she could leave. “Tell Mr Hotchner thank you!” she called as she walked down the stairs. Turning towards the kitchen you walked into the lounge where Jack was sitting. “Happy Birthday” you called in a sing song voice as you produced a neatly wrapped parcel from behind your back. “Is this from Dad” he asked with a small amount of disappointment. You softened sitting on the table in front of him. “No this one is from me, your dads coming soon with something”. It was only partly a lie, you had Aarons gift for Jack in the back of your car after taking it home to wrap up. Perking up at the fact his dad would be making an appearance he tore the wrapping paper off. Disappointed he stopped staring at what looked to be a leather bound old book. “Oh.. um thank you?” he ventured. Laughing you tapped the book cover. “Open it”. Opening the old book Jacks eyes lit up. Inside the old copy was a console game Jack had wanted for months but Aaron had been loathed to buy for him. “I put it in the book incase you didn't want to tell your Dad what I got you” you whispered conspiratorially. “You're the best Y/N!” Jack hugged you hard and you laughed. “Just don't stop doing your homework okay I cant have you getting in trouble because of me”. You left him in the lounge to play with his game.

Walking towards the kitchen you got started on dinner. Making food for Jack had become pretty common over the past few months you had been seeing Aaron so you knew exactly what to make for this special occasion. As you readied your pots and pans you thought back to the first meeting. 

It had been a beautiful spring evening and the art gallery you were on the board of had been having a gala dinner in Virginia of all places. You had been asked to speak on the emerging artists from the area. As you took the podium in a beautiful (if barely there) Jacquemus gown your eye had straight away been drawn to the darkly handsome man sitting at a close by table. He maintained your eye contact the whole way through your speech. It was electric looking into his eyes as you talked about nurturing talent and passion in individuals. Afterwards you made a beeline for his table. It had been you who had extended a hand and introduced yourself. He had introduced himself as Aaron Hotchner and when you asked him what interest he had in contemporary American art he had informed you of two facts: One, that he worked for the FBI and two: A candidate for the gala prize had painted their entry using the blood of three local women.   
After they had arrested the guy (off property and without fuss thankfully) Aaron had slipped you his number in case you found anything else. And you had. Almost six months later you were still finding things. 

The sweetness of your first months almost made you smile as you put together Jacks dinner. But you couldn't bring yourself to fully give into the charm. After what he had done today you were mad. Infuriated really. You knew your young age made Aaron upset some times. After all it was almost a twenty seven year difference but being called a nanny? You were one of New Yorks most successful art curators with a seat on 5 boards including the MET for Christ sake! You felt your mood sour as you placed the last of the food into the oven. Setting the table with streamers and all the festivities you heard a car crunch on gravel. “Okay Jack time to put the game away” you called out. A loud groan answered you. Shutting the door to the kitchen you wanted to buy yourself some time to get rid of your mood. After all, tonight was about Jack. Not your boyfriend of 6 months calling you a nanny. 

Plating up Jacks favourite meal you heard the door to the kitchen open. You didn't look up instead ignoring a plainly uncomfortable Agent Hotchner. You moved with the plates to the table and lit the candles on the table. “Jacks present is in my car my keys-“ “Y/N” “Dont interrupt me please,” the steel in your voice was one you only used when someone at work was breaking into hysterics. It also worked well to shut Hotch up. “My keys are in my bag, the one you apparently paid for”. 

With that his jaw tightened. Before he could make a retort you called out to Jack. “Dinners ready!” Jack came bustling in before stopping dead in his tracks. “Wow this is so cool look Dad its my favourite”. Aaron couldn't keep his anger up in front of his son as he came to the table to eat.

As the three of you ate and sung happy birthday to Jack you felt Aarons hand come to rest on your thigh. Oh no mister you thought, you’re not getting away with it that easy. You gently lifted his hand from your thigh- ignoring how deliciously warm it made you feel and placed it back in his lap. You didn't need to be a profiler to see how his shoulders squared. 

All through the meal he attempted again and again to touch you subtly, first attempting to hold your hand under the table then leaning into you as you talked to Jack about school and lastly when you got up the serve cake he tried to hold you from behind. Each time your deftly dodged his attempt. You could tell he was getting both immensely pissed off and slightly maybe a bit turned on. You see, SSA Aaron Hotchner was not used to not getting what he wanted.

“Aaron you left something in my car do you want to go get it?” You questioned sweetly. He shot his eyes to you. Standing, sensing a trap he stood to go get your bag. You called after him “I parked my car down the side… where Naidy parks hers” Smiling, you could almost hear the eye roll he gave the empty room. 

You and Jack started to clean the dishes when you heard the door slam close. “Why did you drive your Tesla?” Aaron was standing back in the kitchen slightly wet holding your keys and bag. “Because-“ “YOU HAVE A TESLA?” Jack almost yelled his eyes wide. “ I sure do!” “Do the doors do this” Jack opened his arms imitating the unique Tesla doors. You laughed “yeah they do buddy”. “Can I see it please?” Jack practically begged. “Maybe when its not raining hey? I can drop you off tomorrow if you want” “Absolutely not” Aaron cut in. Jacks face fell as he was clearly imagining how cool he would look being dropped off in a Tesla at school. “Why not Dad?” “Because it draws too much attention to you, Jack its not safe. You should have got an Uber here Y/n”

“Aaron, thats my car I’m sorry its not to your tastes but I couldn't Uber here.” You shot a look at Jack trying to not so subtly remind your boyfriend that you had to think about transporting Jacks present. Aaron pulled in frustration at a bit of lint on his suit jacket.” Anyway” you continued “if Jack wants a ride in the Tesla we can do it another time okay. On that note don't you have something for Jack?” Jack ran from the kitchen at that excited to see what gift his father had brought for him. Aaron stared at you as silence filled the kitchen. You stared back just as angry. Breaking the contact he pulled the door shut. Effectively sealing you off from the joy he was about to give Jack. 

You all but threw the dishes into the dishwasher. Angry tears brimming in your eyes. How dare he! First he doesn't arrange a proper pick up for his sons gift, forcing you to take time from your day to sort it out. Then he calls you his nanny in front of his colleague. Then after you cooked and decorated for his sons birthday he insults your car and basically calls you flashy. A horrible thought flashed into your head. What if he actually saw you as a substitute nanny for Jack? One he didn't have to pay?

Abandoning your plan to commit to a long drawn out night of revenge, you decided to simply clean then leave for your apartment. You were too emotional at this point.   
Placing the last dish into the sink to scrub, you heard the door click open then closed. Stiffening you turned. Aaron had taken off his jacket and was in the process of taking off his tie. You internally groaned. Why was that so hot. That had to be illegal. Turning back to the sink you busied yourself with the pan. 

“Leave it” his voice was lower now. Huskier. Fuck fuck fuck. This was another interaction with him that wasn't going to plan. You had to leave now. Drying your soapy hands on your pants you moved to walk past him. He simply grabbed you by your arm and pulled you towards him. “I’m going home” you tried to say before he crashed his lips into yours. Far from melting you kissed him back with anger. He swiped over your bottom lip and when you refused to allow him to deepen it he bit you. Hard. Your mouth popping open in shock you felt his tongue explore your mouth. Moaning slighting you ran a hand up through his hair pulling hard. Well that got a response feeling him harden considerably you did it again. Pulling apart for air you narrowed your eyes “ Do you treat all your nannies like this? Or just the cheap ones you don't have to pay?” With that he grabbed the back of your neck forcing you into another kiss. “You my darling are anything but cheap.” He toyed with the sleeve of your shirt. “See thats what I cant quite work out about you Aaron” you breathed over his mouth pulling just out of his reach as he attempted another kiss. Am I your help or am I too flashy for you? He drew back realising just how hurt you were. “Y/N” I’m sorry for what I said to Rossi, I wasn't expecting you and I- I froze”. “You didn't freeze Aaron, you lied.” You lean in your lips just grazing his ear. “ Do you think someone like SSA Derek Morgan would lie about me?” You licked his ear for good measure. In an instant he pulled you down onto his clothed and hardened crotch. “Morgan isn't a SSA” he practically growled as he dragged his fingers up your legs, pooling the black silk around your thighs. You shivered as you retorted “Is that only your title? Do they call your sir as well?” You began to unbutton his business shirt as he moaned at your words. His fingers hardened on your hips as he dragged your body over his bulge. The silk catching deliciously against your underwear. “Is Rossi a SSA? He seems more my type”. Hotches hand had ridden up your top as he dove into your bra playing with your nipples. After that remark he tugged on them earning a moan he had to slap his hand over to muffle. “You dirty girl, Rossi is almost ten years older than me”. “ He’s also a millionaire” you retorted. Aaron didn't hear that as he had pulled your bra down and was sucking one of your nipples into his mouth. To muffle your moan you bit down on his shoulder. “Maybe someone like Rossi would be proud to date me” you all but whined into his shoulder as he continued his assault on your breasts. With that Hotch grabbed your face squishing your cheeks together. “You think I’m not proud of you my angel?” You tried to nod but his hand held you still. Hotch stood bringing you up with him. His fingers quickly removed your pants and you stood in just your lingerie in his kitchen. You sent out a silent prayer that Jack stayed in bed.

Hotch let out a moan at the sight of you, in his eyes you almost seemed to glow under the soft light of the kitchen. Diving to his knees he caressed up your thighs before nosing over the lace of your underwear. Your hand went straight to his hair in an attempt to keep him there but he batted it away and interlaced his fingers into yours. With his other hand he traced ever so lightly over where you needed him most. Whimpering, trying desperately to not wake Jack you looked deep into Aarons eyes. His pupils were blown to the point there was no iris left. Deftly he pulled your underwear away and sunk a finger into you. You had to bite down on your fist when he lapped at you. How was he so good at this? You tried to bend yourself down to take off his pants but he slammed you back against the table. “This is an apology” he moaned out. You could feel him everywhere at once and it became hard to focus on just one sensation. Between his fingers, tongue and the soft pressure of his thumb rubbing over yours you were fast approaching your release. “Aaron please” you softly begged as he sunk another finger into you. How did he not need to breathe you wondered as you looked down at the wondrous sight of Aaron Hotchner nose deep in you. He has hard as a rock and palming himself as he worked your body. Moaning into you at the sensations his hands were giving him he looked up at you as he nibbled your clit with just the right pressure to make your head spin and your eyes roll back. You released on his fingers as they kept working you through your orgasm. As you slowly came back into yourself you realised Aaron was talking. Blinking slowly you mumbled out “ wait what?” He smiled as he gentle stroked your inner thigh, the extra stimulation making you shiver. “I said I really am sorry for insinuating you were the nanny. And I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like I’m not proud of you is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

You pulled your top down and picked your pants up from the floor. “Well dropping to your knees and eating me out in your kitchen went a long way to mending my bruised ego.” You stroked his face as he stood taking your pants from you and turning them right side out. “I know that you weren't expecting me today but I would love to properly meet your work friends”. His hand stilled their movements as he looked at you. Quickly continuing you rushed “I’ve introduced you to my friends in New York and I’d appreciate reciprocation, I’m not saying tomorrow, I’m just saying the next time you’re going out together and its appropriate”. You took your pants back and slid them on. Looking up at Hotch, your heart sunk. His mouth had taken on that hard line it gets when he's about to refuse.

Sighing you zipped your pants and reached for your bag. Grabbing your keys you opened your mouth to tell Hotch to forget it when he beat you to it. “ Its different for you.” You looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?” “In New York its normal, or at least not looked at strangely for women of your age to date men like me, at Quantico its not.” “So its not that you're not proud to date me, its that your embarrassed of me?” The hurt was palpable in your voice and it almost broke Aarons resolve. “No, no, no it’s not that at all its just, people talk and I don’t want them to say the wrong things”. You barked out a laugh “The wrong things? You’re the one saying the wrong things, we have been together for half a year Aaron, I took on another gallery to be closer to you. I just want to feel like I’m a part of your life, because everything in mine centres on you.”

You walked to the door the sound of your heels the only noise in the otherwise quiet house. Turning you looked at your boyfriend. “ If I was just a fun little stress reliever, I would of liked to have known beforehand”. With that you turned and walked out the door leaving him in the kitchen.

The rain outside soaked you through but it also hid your tears as you walked to your car. While your dry cleaner would have a fit at the state of you pant you couldn't help praising the genius of Elon Musk as the autopilot made driving through your tears a little bit easier as you reached your apartment. Nodding to your doorman as you walked in you wiped at your eyes. Have some decorum you hissed at yourself. Riding the elevator alone to the top floor you let out one pitiful sob. Unlocking the door to your apartment you flung your shoes into some far off corner and flopped down on your bed. You let all the sobs flow out of you as you cried into a pillow. 

Exhausted from your tears you drifted into dull sleep. You phone going off repeatedly in you bag where you had left it. 

2 Missed calls from Aaron.

Y/n Please pick up. 

4 Missed calls from Aaron.

Answer the phone. 

7 missed calls from Aaron.

I’m sorry.


	3. A Wise Man Once Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi drops by to ask some innocent enough questions. From Hotches POV.

Chapter three: A wise man once said. 

Waking the next morning Aaron felt horrible. Y/n still hadn't replied to him. He knew that he was an earlier riser than her but for some reason he wasn't holding out hope that she would reply. As he pounded the pavement on a run he felt his anger at himself rise. How could he have just stood there last night. The hurt look Y/n had on her face when she left had haunted him all night. How had the night gone from something so divine to horrible? Because of you idiot he thought to himself. Because you practically called your girlfriend an embarrassment. It was true that Hotch was occasionally uncomfortable in public with you. One time in New York he had been mistaken for your father and never fully recovered. The shock was because sometimes when he was with you he forgot the age gap. You were no fresh out of collage grad. After meeting you in Virginia he had been amazed to learn how quickly you had climbed the ladder of the arts society in New York. Your resume was stellar and you moved through fashion, film and art circles flawlessly. Your diplomatic edge was sharpened by the work you did for huge, often diva stars. You owned two homes and spoke several languages.   
Although he had promised not to employ the skills of one Penelope Garcia a quick google search yielded enough to realise you were not a typical twenty five year old. But people didn't see all of that at first glance. Hotch knew at first glance people saw a beautiful successful young woman with a lecherous older man attached to her. Last night had struck a nerve but it wasn't you he was embarrassed of. It was what people would think of him.

Sweat beading on his forehead he tried calling y/n cell again. No answer. As he rounded the corner he prayed to a god he was unsure existed that her Tesla would be outside his house- another fuck up he had made last night. Why of all things was he mad about her car? He had driven in it so often without a problem. Rounding the corner the Tesla wasn't there another luxury car was. Rossi.

Rossi was sitting on the porch with eating a croissant. He held out a coffee to Hotch as he approached. “Dave what are you doing here?” “ I had a chance meeting with a publishing friend last night” Hotches heart sunk.. oh no please no. “I was explaining to her how I’d seen a young woman who had a bag just like hers.” “Dave”. “ She was scandalised when I suggested someone on a baby sitter wage could afford it. Turns out its a very expensive bag” “Dave please” “ So either your nanny has committed tax fraud, stolen from you or she's not a nanny”.

Hotch sighed as he took a sip of the coffee. “Shes not a Jacks sitter is she?.” “No she's not”. “So who is she?” “Her name is Y/N L/N she's a curator for a few galleries here and in New York” “ So tell me Hotch how a 25 year old star curator comes to be in your office picking up a gift for your son”.   
“Did you google her?” “I didn't need to I described her fresh off the runway outfit to my friend who told me who she was”. “I met her on the painter case, she was one of the benefactors.”   
Rossi nodded happy to finally have the truth. “So your together then?” Aaron grimaced. “I’m not sure, last night I did something stupid”. Rossi smirked “was it asking her to arrange your sons birthday diner or calling one of New Yorks best a nanny in front of your work colleague?”   
Aaron nodded dumbly. “She left and wont return my calls, all she wanted was to meet you guys. I couldn't agree to it.”   
“Invite her to mine tonight.” “What?” “Invite her over, todays just a paperwork day we can have drinks and dinner at mine I’ll call the others”. Pulling out his cell Rossi sent a group text to everyone. “Dave I’m not sure”- Hotch flustered feeling very out of control. “Aaron I’m going to be very honest here, I’ve had alot of experience here, this woman yes she's younger, but you don't get where she is by being a typical twenty year old. Does she make you happy?” Hotch nodded resolutely. “Right and she makes you see the good in the world again?” Another nod. “Then you need to show her that”. “Invite her tonight, you can’t come in unless she's on your arm”. Rossi got up and patted Hotch on the back. “See you at work”.

With that he got in his car and drove away. 

Aaron walked inside his house where Jess was overseeing Jack getting ready for school. ‘Can you look after him tonight? Something just came up.” Jess nodded and Hotch shot her an appreciative look. Walking into the kitchen to finish the coffee Jack almost rounded straight into him. “Wheres Y/N did she leave early? I wanted to see her Tesla” “Yeah she did buddy she had work”. Jacks face fell as he left the kitchen. Aaron tried not to blanch as he realised how close Jack had become to Y/N in such a short time. Pulling out his phone he dialled a number. “Hi Loraine its Aaron, I need a favour.” The woman on the other end of the line said something to make Aaron let out a dry chuckle. “I need them delivered today and they need to be over compensating also can you put an address on the card”. 

Packing his briefcase he tried Y/N phone again. Still no answer. The group text however was a flurry of activity after Rossi’s invitation to his mansion. Opening it Aaron hoped there would be at least one person who couldn't make it. No such luck, everyone from Penelope to Derek was ready and available. J.J even asked if she could bring Will. Rossi had replied to that with a cheeky “Theres room for everyone”.

Kissing Jack goodbye he stopped, “How about this weekend I ask Y/N if we can go for a drive?” Jack nodded excitedly “Can we go to the reserve?” “Sure thing.” As Hotch stood to leave, Jack hugged him whispering “I really like her Dad.” Hotch felt every word of that as he sighed. “I do too”. Watching Jack get ready for school he watched him put an old book into his bag. Something about the red and gold cover reminded him of something but he couldn't pinpoint what. Shaking his head he unlocked his car and drove into Quantico.


	4. Flowers and Ferdinand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Hotchs work family. Exactly what you wanted. So why do you still feel bad? Also Spencers knowledge of obtuse things gets you in trouble. Things get spicy in the next chapter :)

Chapter 4: Flowers and Ferdinand.

You awoke to a gentle knock at your door. Groaning you pulled on a dressing gown that had pooled at the end of your bed. Don’t be Aaron, don’t be Aaron you silently pleaded as you opened the door. Behind the door was a older woman holding one of the most elegant arrangement of flowers you had ever seen. “Are you Y/N L/N?” the woman politely asked. You nodded taking the heavy vase from her. Turning to go back inside the woman stopped you and handed you a small silver embossed card. Thanking her you opened it. 

Y/N,  
I’m sorry truely from the bottom of my heart. If you can give me an opportunity to show you I’d love for you to join me for dinner at a friends house at 6pm tonight. 

Aaron.

There was an address printed on the card. Re reading the words you felt a huge wave of relief crash over you. Opening your phone to the numerous missed calls and texts you felt almost bad at the clear want this man had for you. Looking at the beautiful vase of freesias, lilies and peonies an idea on how to thank him for them bubbled up in your head. Shooting off a text with a smile your started to arrange the flowers in front of your full length mirror. 

Y/N:   
What’s the dress code for tonight? 

Aaron:  
Its just drinks. Casual.

Aaron:  
Did you like the flowers?

Grining you slipped off the dressing gown and took off your pjs. Arranging the flowers and vase in the mirror to cover your modesty you sent him the snap. 

Y/N:  
Do you?

It took almost two minutes for your phone to buzz again.

Aaron:  
I’m buying you flowers every day. 

Laughing you took a sip of your coffee. 

Y/N:  
Thank you for them and the card. I’ll see you tonight.

Aaron:  
See you tonight. 

Moving to get ready for your day at work you studied your extensive wardrobe. You needed something for tonight that would strike the perfect balance between youthful and cool yet still showing you were a serious enough person. Your Saccai was probably too avant garde for drinks yet the sequinned Annakiki coat was too full on. Moving into the section of your wardrobe reserved for board meetings your eye fell to a pair of relaxed brown leather pants from Chloé and a ivory silk blouse from YSL. Excellent. Packing it into a dry cleaning bag you threw on your typical curator blacks ready for work. 

Work was a drudgery. The gallery in Virginia was doing well, benefitting from a team of mostly young curators but you and your team were always at loggerheads with a neighbouring establishment who wanted to keep things how they had always been. You knew that that always meant losing profit. Contemporary art was where the money was. Not renting out old Rembrandts.   
Your board meetings had gone well overtime and you were going to be rushing to make dinner by 6pm. 

Rushing into the staff bathroom your adjusted your makeup and added volume to your hair. Rapidly changing clothes you breezed out of the bathroom. Only to run into one of the women from the other board. She narrowed her eyes as she took in your appearance. “Going out?” “Uh yes I am, actually running a bit late” you hurried. Rolling her eyes she sneered “Flying back to New York?” “Uh no I have a dinner and if you will excuse me-“ The woman didn't move as you stepped around her you were halfway down the corridor before you heard her call out “Should we be expecting a donation from Quantico this year?” You forced yourself not to respond as you rolled your eyes. At least I’m getting some unlike you, you thought as you rounded the corner into the carpark. 

Plugging the address you got into your cars GPS you pulled out and sped off. Making it to a beautiful mansion just shy of 6pm. You cringed as you heard your phone go off for the second time in as many minutes. You knew it would be Aaron. You pulled into the winding gates of the mansion and pulled up next to a few other cars. Grabbing your bag you exited the car straight into the arms of Aaron.   
“Hey sorry-“ you began before he scooped you up into a kiss. Breaking it off he hugged you tightly. “Why do you never answer your phone?” he asked only half joking. Smiling you sighed. “I don't hook it up through my car because I need to focus on the drive, why aren't you inside?” “Rossi said I wasn't to come in unless you were with me.” You stared at him slightly trying to figure out if he was joking. “So.. whose in there?” you asked trying to keep the rising bubble of anxiety down. “Well yesterday you met Reid, J.J, Prentiss and Derek, Penelope our tech analyst is here and so is J.J’s Husband Will along with their child Henry.” “Is Jack here?” “Later, Jess will drop him off, he can play with Henry.” You took a deep breath and smoothed your pants- a nervous tick Hotch knew inside out. He grasped your hand in his raising it to his mouth and gently kissing it. “Thank you for coming Y/N.”   
“Thank you for inviting me.” With that you both turned and walked up the stairs. “So I was right, Dave Rossi is a millionaire..” You saw the thin blush creep over Aarons face as he recounted your teasing from the night before. “Don’t” he cautioned lightly. Ringing the doorbell you were surprised when it was Spencer Reid who opened the door. 

Spencer on the other hand was almost bowled over. His eyes went wide as he took in you and Hotch standing there together holding hands. Stumbling for the syllables to make Hello, he blinked and gawped before squeaking out Hi-Hello and turning tale. You exchanged a glance with Aaron before you moved to follow Reid through the winding passageways of the mansion. Walking into the kitchen area where the others were you felt the air leave the room as you walked in behind Hotch. Every single person was staring at you. All except Rossi had the same look of confusion then direct realisation as they profiled you. However it was Derek Morgan who broke the uncomfortable silence “How you going girl” he bellowed as he stood up to embrace you. It seemed to shake the others out of their stupor as they all swarmed towards you. One woman however still seemed so confused. You assumed she was Penelope. You extended your hand. “Hi I’m Y/N” Taking it slowly the woman shook it “Im Penelope, or Garcia you can call me either, how do you- are you, how old are you?” Penelope stumbled out. Shit time to turn on the charm you thought as you let out a light laugh. “I’m twenty five, I love your dress that fabric is beautiful.” Distracted by your compliment she reached out to touch the silk of your top. “This is so pretty do you work in fashion?” You paused. The others around the kitchen were listening. “Uh yeah I do, sort of. I’m a curator for a few galleries in New York”. “Oh which ones?” “Uh some independents and … the MET.” “THE MET?! YOU MEAN LIKE ANNA WINTOUR, DEVIL WEARS PRADA MET” Garcia practically shouted. “Thats the one” you cringed slightly, why was that always the reaction people had. Everyone else around the table seemed suitably surprised. 

With the awkwardness of the first encounter out of the way Rossi called everyone to dinner in the dining room. You felt Aaron place a protective hand on your back and heard him suck in a breath as he realised there was no bra underneath his hand. Turning slightly to look him in the eye you whispered “Lets hope Rossi keeps the heat on..” “You are going to be the death of me” Hotch hissed. Turning to him you dragged a hand up his thigh feeling him twitch in more ways than one. You marched ahead into the dining room. Sitting next to Spencer you smiled at him. “I’m sorry for before” he whispered “I just, I didn't realise you two were together”. “It’s okay Spencer you get used to peoples reactions”. “I just didn't expect Hotch to be dating someone like you”. Okay that one crossed a line you thought. You went to ask Spencer exactly what he meant by it when Hotch walked into the room- sans suit jacket and tie. Bastard you thought, clenching your thighs at the memories of his kitchen. Aaron sat down next to you and you thanked the lord you had chosen a thicker pair of pants tonight. Aaron spoke to the group surprising you with his words.  
“Everyone I’m glad you could be here to meet Y/N she's been an important part of my life for the better part of six months and I know you all must have questions so I’m giving you all a ten minute question time to ask the questions I can see circling your brains. 

Well that opened a flood gate.

“Where did you meet?”

“How have you hidden her for six months?”

“What PHD are you going for?”

“Do you fly over every week?”

You laughed at how breezy these questions were you expected a room full of profilers to ask some more uncomfortable. Lacing your fingers with Aarons you let him answer the first one, explaining the case that drew you together. Zoning out you stared at the people around the table. All seemed welcoming and warm, all except Emily. She sat next to J.J and had completely emptied her face of emotion. Looking away quickly you dropped back into the conversation to catch Aaron saying softly “I realised how much she meant and wanted to introduce her to this family.” Smiling he lent forward capturing your lips in a soft kiss. As you pulled away your eyes flicked to Emily who was looking away almost as if in disgust. Hurt you missed Spencer asking you a question. “Sorry?” He paused and asked you again which PHD you were going for. “I’m hoping Parsons for a Fine Art, specifically the intersect between fashion and contemporary art.” Spencer nodded excited to have someone else interested in high education. “I also don't fly over every week I have an apartment here so I fly back mid week to stay.” 

You continued to talk and share with the others. All the while watching Emily out of the corner of your eye. You noticed she never talked to you directly. When Rossi suggested you all decamp to the lounge area you stayed behind with Aaron. “You did such a great job they love you” he praised as he held you close. Planting a kiss on the top of your head the two of you stayed standing in Rossi’s dining room. Aarons phone went off breaking you two apart. “That must be Jess with Jack.” He left the room to greet them. 

Walking slowly through Rossi’s beautiful dining room you noticed a few of his paintings dotted around the room. Man had serious taste, and cash. Stepping into the parlour between the dining room and lounge you heard hushed voices. Emily. 

“I just don't understand J.J, she's a child at least 25 years younger than Hotch. Its wrong!”  
“Emily dont say that, its the age thing is weird yes but if she makes Hotch happy..?”.  
“Girls like that don't make men like Hotch happy, they make them insecure, reckless and most of all broke!” 

You pressed yourself against the wall, heart thumping. Wow tell us how your really feel you thought. Walking in the other direction you soon found yourself in what looked to be a drawing room. Huge bookshelves lined the walls along with a stunning painting that looked to be a classic Waterhouse. Taking a moment to put yourself together you studied the painting. Your face still red hot at Emilys insinuation. You had dated other older men before Hotch. It was true that moving in the circle you did it was common place for men to be 10 and 15 years older. And it was true older men used younger women for ego boosts but Aaron wasn't like that. You knew you came second to Jack and his work. You were never one of those girls who demanded to be the centre of attention. Anger started to replace your shame as the door clicked open and in walked Rossi holding a flute of champaign. 

“Thought I would find you in here.” He held out the flute of champaign. Taking it you looked back at the painting. Noticing the tears brimming in the corner of your eyes Rossi pulled back. “Y/N? Whats wrong?”   
You delicately wiped your eyes shaking your head. “Im just being silly, letting some words get to me.” “Who said something?” Rossi didn't seem surprised. “Emily, I don't think she noticed me but it was nothing Rossi, people talk we all know they do. I just… it hurts sometimes to have people think so lowly of you.” 

Pulling you in for a hug he patted your hair.   
“Y/n let me say this, I’ve known Aaron for a long time. He's happy with you thats all that maters to me. The fact you're younger means very little. Emily will come round she's always just righteous in the beginning. “Come with me.” Extending his hand he lead you into another room where the others were. Walking in you noticed Aarons face first. The relaxed smile from before was gone replaced by the tell tale hard line of his mouth. Something was wrong. Taking a seat next to him, he straight away clamped his hand on your knee as if to keep you locked in place. The atmosphere in the room was not tense but.. confused. Looking around for clues you noticed Jack playing on his console with Henry .. Ah, shit. He must have told his dad about the game. The gold and red book you had placed the game in sat on the coffee table. 

Looking at Hotch you almost flinched at the fire inside them. Very controlled he picked up the book.   
“Do you mind telling me where Jack got this from?” Wait what? He wanted to know about the book? “Ah, its one of mine, I used it as a prank gift for Jack.. I knew he wouldn't really want it so I hid another gift inside it.” Everyone around the tables eyes widened.

Ever so controlled Hotch asked “So where did you get it from?” “It was given to me for a birthday ages ago, why is this important?”  
Spencer cleared his throat from across the room “It’s a first edition copy of Ferdinand the Bull, with an inscription and original drawing by the Author Munro Leaf inside… its worth about 30 thousand dollars.”

Oh. 

“Well I guess Jack really lucked out huh?”

Wrong answer, Hotches grip on your knee intensified to the point you knew there would be a bruise. Standing up he gathered his coat and your bag. “Thank you for dinner Rossi.” As he frogmarched you out of the door you spun “What about Jack?” “He’s having a sleepover at Henry’s tonight. Aaron answered not even looking at you. Meekly waving goodbye to everyone your heart sank when only Spencer and Penelope waved back. 

Outside Aaron all but threw your bag at you. “I’m driving" he said as he opened your car.   
Spraying gravel he shot out of Rossis driveway and into the night.


	5. Angel Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I'm updating twice in one day! But this is some sexy kinda mild demeaning angst fucking with Hotch. I listened to the weeknd to write it so listen to either Love to Lay or I feel it coming to get the vibe. Next chapter is pure fluff to balance it out. And like all Hotch storyline we about to get some trauma up in this bit

Chapter Five: Angel Face.

Your mind was racing in overdrive as you watched Aaron grip the steering wheel so hard his knuckles almost glowed under the dim lights of the city street. Not wanting to speak in case you set him off, you sat pin straight in your seat. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Aaron asked snidely. Attention still on the road. “Enjoy what?” you asked. “Acting like there's no issue with gifting a ten-year-old a 30 thousand dollar book.” “Who cares!” you almost yell. “I gave it to him to hide a video game as a joke. It’s practically a gift box. I knew Jack would have no use for it!”

“You have no idea do you?” Hotch is almost laughing in disbelief. “Did one of your ex-boyfriends buy it for you? A children's story for his teenaged girlfriend? Very fitting.” 

“Oh, that's fucking rich”.

“Touch yourself” the command came so quietly at first you thought you had hallucinated it.  
“W-what?” you stammered. Hotch reached over grabbing at the button of your pants and flinging them open. Delving his hand into your underwear he traced over your clit. “I said, touch yourself”. You slip your hands down to take over from him. “Now you’re going to answer some questions.” “If you lie to me I’ll punish you if you make yourself cum I won't let you do it again tonight.”

Jesus Christ, you were so turned on from just his authority your pussy clenched at the sound of his voice. Not trusting your voice you nodded. Hotch slapped your thigh. “I need words angel”. Whining as you rolled your thumb over your clit you managed a broken “y-yes sir”. 

Turning his attention back to the road Hotch tried to hide a small smirk. “First question, where did you get the book from?” You mind, blank with pleasure failed to even register the question until Hotch slapped your thigh again. “Ah uh ohmigod, it was a gift”. “From who?” “Oh fuck fuck, ah! It was from a family friend when I was twelve.” “Did you know it was the first edition?” You really wanted to lie for this one. “No..” 

Not taking his eyes off the road, Hotch lent over straight away plunging two fingers into your heat. You screamed out at the intrusion feeling him stretch you in such a way it boarded on pain. “I said don't lie to me Y/N.” Pleasure took over you as you unconsciously rocked your hips into Hotch’s hand. Using him entirely to climb closer to your release. “Oh fuck Sir, I’m sorry, yes I knew it was the first edition.” 

“Why give it away?” The sensation between your legs intensified as Hotch inserted another finger scissoring you out. You let out such a loud moan you swore the person in the car next to you could hear. “Because, ah, oh my, fuck.” Unintelligible noises rolled off your tongue as you fought to regain your train of thought. Nothing made sense to you except Aarons hand powering in and out of you. Sensing how far gone you were he thrust his hand harder, “Don’t you dare cum you little brat, answer my question”. “Oh, Jesus sir- because I-I I DIDN’T NEED IT. I gave it away because I didn't need it, I wanted Jack to have it. Breathing hard you whined, “that's the truth I swear.”

Pulling his fingers from you he pushed them deep into your mouth. Licking yourself from his fingers you moaned. Your hand never stoping its ministrations on your clit as you felt your release edge closer. “Sir please, I-I’m so close.” “Oh, are you angel?” He mocked as he traced his hand over the leather of your pants. “Are you close to cumming on those bratty little fingers?” “Yes, yes oh fuck please, please let me cum”. 

“Not a chance my angel”.

With that, he stopped the car. Looking out the window you saw that you were parked in the valet section of your apartment building. “Make yourself presentable.” Hotch left the car holding his suit jacket over his raging boner. You all but stumbled out of the car to see Hotch throwing the keys to the valet. “Ms L/N is sick tonight can you park her car and have the keys left in her deposit box please”. The valet looked concerned towards you, taking in your sweat-drenched state and glassy eyes he simply nodded and waved you both into the building. 

Once inside the elevator, your frustration at being on the precipice of your orgasm was building. Hotch was ignoring you and studying the buttons on the lift. You whined in the back of your throat. “Please, sir.” Stepping closer to you Hotch mouthed his lips over yours just barely ghosting them. “You're a smart woman Y/N I need more than a pitiful pwease, sir.” Fuck when he got so demeaning and mocking it took everything in you not to collapse in a heap. “Look at you. Begging me to fuck you in an elevator, is this how they do it in New York?” Entwining your hands into the short hairs at the nape of his neck you pressed yourself against his bulge. “If this was NY baby I’d suck your dick on the floor of this elevator and not care who got in”. Hotch groaned as that visual popped into his head. The doors dinged singling your floor. Winking at him you stepped out. “Maybe next time sir.” 

You had barely produced your key and swung the door open when Aaron slammed you against the wall knocking a painting to the floor. Kissing you so hard you felt your lip split slightly you moaned into the sting. His hands were in your shirt quickly shedding your layers. Your hands were working just as quick to remove his pants and dress shirt. Not letting the other leave the kiss you never broke it until both of you were standing before the other naked. Running your hands up and down Hotches body you had to marvel at how good he looked. Not overly chiselled but still strong and sturdy muscle everywhere. The light smattering of hair, even the various bullet wounds and scars made you wet. His dick was hard and red no doubt from watching you in the car. You stroked it milking a loud groan from Hotch. 

He grabbed you by the shoulders keeping you pressed to the wall as he teased your entrance. “You want this angel?” Nodding you stared deep into his eyes “ruin me, sir”. With that he thrust deeply into you at once, bottoming out. Not letting you adjust he held you pinned against the wall as he drilled into you. “You like this don't you, you act like your such a powerful businesswoman. So wealthy a 30 thousand dollar book is the perfect gift for a child. But at the end of it all, you just want to be taken home and fucked like a whore don't you” Hotch snarled into your ear. Moaning loudly you felt tears pricking at your eyes from the pleasure. “Yes sir, I love it so much, please I need you.” Aaron's hands were playing with your nipples as he bent down to suck one into his mouth. Groaning as he felt you tighten around him, he switched sides. Lavishing that same attention onto your other nipple you could feel yourself cresting the high again. “Please sir I’m so close, I-I’m going to cum please, your throat felt dry as you focused all your attention on not letting go. “That’s right you whore cum on me, let me see how desperate you really are. Cum for me angel.” “You’re so wet and tight for me I can feel how much you need it.” With that, you moaned loudly as your eyes rolled back. Feeling your body go limp Aaron pushed into you holding your entire weight against the wall. He growled as he felt you release all over his dick. Continuing to thrust into you as you came. As you came back into your body you made eye contact with him he scooped your face into a deep kiss, re-splitting your lip. Tasting the metallic tang of blood you moaned Dropping you to the floor Aaron pumped his cock several times. Unable to help yourself you gave the tip several kitten licks. Groaning as your hot wet mouth engulfed him his hands tangling in your hair as he pulled you off him hard. The prickling in your scalp went straight to between your thighs. “I’m gonna cum all over that pretty little face of yours angel okay?” “Gonna paint you in it”. You nodded eagerly as he pumped one final time. Releasing ropes of cum with an almost guttural growl it splattered onto your face as you stuck your tongue out. Looking up at your boyfriend you held his gaze as you ate his cum. Helping you he pushed it into your mouth. You sucked and swirled all over his fingers. Helping you up Aaron kissed you deeply. “Angel, you did such a beautiful job.” 

Feeling slightly out of it you smiled softly. “Let's go take a shower okay my darling?” Stooping to pick you up Aaron carried you into your bathroom. Running the water he let you step in first before jumping in after you. Using the shampoos lining the wall of the shower he massaged your hair. “I’m sorry if the book embarrassed you”. You said it so quietly but he heard you. Hooking a finger under your chin he forced you to look at him. “I was more concerned where it came from than the actual gift itself my darling.” Smiling coyly you nodded. “ I’ll let you know if I plan to give your son his college tuition in book form again”. Chuckling Hotch washed the conditioner from your hair. 

Stepping out of the shower he engulfed you in one of your fluffy towels. The two of you held each other for a moment. Hearing the beating of his heart synch up with yours. You felt your eyes get misty as you realised how deeply you cared for this man. How much you had changed your life to be with him. You were in love. You loved Aaron Hotchner. Hearing you sniffle he looked down. Seeing the tears in your eyes he became concerned. “Y/n? What is it, angel? What's wrong?

Laughing at yourself you wiped your eyes. 

“Y/n?” 

Taking a breath you looked into his eyes. “I’m just-I’m just really glad we met.”

It took half a second for the words to register in Hotch’s brain. But when they did he bent down to capture your lips in the softest kiss of the night. “So am I.”

Leading you to your bed the two of you got under the sheets. Noticing the painting he had knocked to the ground you giggled. “What?” “You might need to give me that book back, I’ll need it to replace the frame on that”. You pointed to the smashed frame. 

“Y/n I’m so sorry I’ll pay for it I- you gently kissed his lips. “I’m joking Aaron”.

Settling down he held you from behind. “What time do we have to pick up Jack from J.J’s?” you asked.   
“Sometime in the morning, oh Jack wants to know if you would want to go for a drive to the reserve tomorrow.”  
You smiled softly to yourself. “Of course, I’ll pack a lunch for us all”. 

With that, the two of you drifted into sleep entwined in each other's arms.


	6. Not Your Average House Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure teeth rotting fluff. Just the most domestic life bs I could come up with. There is more angst trauma and spicy stuff to come we just gotta build that relationship.

Waking up the next morning in Aaron's arms you blinked as the sun streamed through your  
windows. Looking around at the mess the two of you had left, smashed painting, overturned vase  
of flowers and a mess of clothing at the front entrance. A small smile tugged at your lips as you  
remembered the night in graphic detail. You tried your best to untangle yourself from Aaron's arms  
without waking him. Your lower body ached with every movement. Swinging your legs onto the  
floor almost made your whimper in pain. Looking down at your hips you saw them dotted with  
bruises in the shapes of his fingers.  
Throwing on just a silk dressing gown you began making coffee for the two of you. Taking the  
phone into your bathroom you also ordered two hot breakfasts from the cafe downstairs. Picking  
up the towels that lay on the floor you deposited them into the chute for laundry. Walking back into  
the kitchen your coffee machine let out its sing-song chime.  
You pulled a vinyl from the stack by your record machine and put it on softly to rouse Aaron from  
his sleep. Pouring the coffee you felt rather than heard him come up behind you. Turning and  
handing him his mug he deftly flicked open your silk robe to inspect the bruises on your hips. His  
lips took on that telltale thin line. “Y/N”- “It’s okay Aaron,” “They look painful, I’m so-“ “I’m not in  
pain, I’m okay and I don't mind you marking me.” You rose on tiptoes to press a very soft kiss to his  
lips. “I’ll always let you know when it gets too much baby”. Smiling in relief he nods. Sipping his  
coffee. Taking in the peaceful morning Hotch looked around your apartment. He had only been  
here two or three times at the very beginning of your move. Seeing it all set up in the light of day he  
felt strangely at home. The powder pink and soft yellow walls reminded him of Garcia but he  
pushed past that. He shivered slightly and you realised DUH! He was wearing only boxers. ‘Hold  
on.” Racing into your wardrobe- which was another bedroom you had refitted- you grabbed a white  
bag. Spinning around you ran straight into Hotch's chest. “Ooft!” “Are these all your clothes?’ The  
look on his face was one split between amusement and alarm as he took in the rows and rows of  
shoes, clothing, dresses and jewellery. “Ah, its the stuff I would need in Virginia” “So there's more  
in New York.” You nodded and handed him the bag. Opening it he took out a plush bathrobe. “It  
was in a goody bag from a show I went to last year, I never opened it so you can- Aaron's eyes  
snapped to yours as he read the tag. “You got this for free?” “Oh yeah, they give out this sort of  
stuff at shows”. Whistling through his teeth Aaron slipped on the bathrobe. “Maybe I should get into  
fashion..” Laughing your stroked his cheek “I wouldn't quit your day job”.  
The doorbell went off and Aaron straightened himself on instinct. “Oh its okay baby I ordered us  
Breakfast, I’ll get it.” Walking for the door you found yourself quickly overtaken by Aaron as he  
powered forward and opened the door taking the breakfast bowls from the delivery person.  
Thanking them curtly he turned to you. “Looks great angel lets eat.”  
“Aaron… I can open my own door.” You said it gently knowing you were trodding on sensitive  
ground. His eyes flicked down to the food. “Its force of habit..” “ You threw your arms around his  
neck as you looked deep into his eyes. “I know baby, but I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere  
okay.” Taking the bowls from him you produced cutlery and the two of you sat and ate. Listening to  
the music flooding your house. “I have some men's clothing that should be your size in my closet  
somewhere if you want to wear a different jacket or something to pick up Jack”. He shot you a  
quizzical look “why would I do that?” “So J.J doesn't realise..?” “Angel with the way you’re walking  
this morning I could wear a completely new outfit and she’d still know”. The two of you burst out  
laughing at that.  
After breakfast, you left Aaron to look through your house. Knowing that even if he said he would  
never profile you he was dying to examine every crevice of your apartment. Setting about the task  
of making a packed lunch for Aaron, Jack and yourself you realised you had no idea how to  
actually do a traditional picnic lunch. At least not one that a ten-year-old would like. Pulling up  
trusty google you found a few recipes you thought Jack might like. You also called a bakery and  
asked for a few of his favourite cupcakes. After a while, Aaron came back into the kitchen wearing  
a thin black jumper. Holding you from behind he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

“Finished snooping?” you asked lightly as he pressed a gentle kiss to your collar. “I wasn't  
snooping, I was analysing there's a very big difference.” He bent over the counter and swooped up  
your phone. “Are you researching a recipe for egg salad sandwiches?” “Do I look like I know how  
to make Egg Salad off by heart?”  
With that, he chuckled. “No I guess you don’t, why don't we just get takeaway?”  
You paused. “I-I,” Noticing your hesitance Hotch spun you around. Looking at you with those big  
brown eyes you felt yourself getting lost. “I wanted to make it, I want Jack when I spend time with  
him to see me as one of your girlfriends, not someone like Naidy.” Aaron paused as he took in your  
words. “Jack adores you Y/N, he loves spending time with you. I don't think your ability to make  
egg salad sandwiches has anything to do with that.” Looking away you blushed hearing his praise.  
“I'm still going to make the damn sandwiches you muttered”. Placing a kiss on your forehead Aaron  
left you to it.  
About an hour later you were dressed and ready your picnic packed. Once in the car, you plugged  
in J.J’s house with a detour to the bakery. Hotch noticed the second address with his eyebrows  
raised. “So I may have cheated, I ordered a few beforehand.” Once the precious cargo had been  
collected you two shot over to J.J’s house. Ringing the doorbell you could hear Jack and Henry  
inside. J.J opened the door smiling. You noticed how they all did this incredibly quick analysis of  
you every time. This lightning-quick up down and side to side glance. You wondered what silent  
unknown things you were telling them.  
Ushering you inside J.J poured you coffee as Aaron went to go get Jack ready. “So how’d you pull  
up last night?” J.J asked with a small smile on her lips. Making eye contact with her you simply  
replied “Sore”. She let out a raucous laugh and you decided then you liked J.J. “He looked like he  
had murder in his eyes last night I was surprised I wasn't called in for a case this morning.” J.J  
paused. “I’m sorry about Emily last night”. Your throat dried up and you began stuttering. Soothing  
you with her hand J.J continued “I saw you leave, I should have said something. She’s just very  
protective of Hotch, we all are. But after hearing Jack go on and on about you last night- I think  
you’re a good fit”. “Thank you J.J it means a lot, they both mean a lot to me, and I know about the  
stares and whispers but I can assure you, I’m not here to empty Hotches pockets”. J.J’s eyes  
widened as she realised how much you had heard. “Emily just needs time, I promise.”  
Jack burst into the lounge with his backpack. “Tesla time!” He practically shouted. Laughing you  
hugged him as he bounded to the door. “Oh J.J I almost forgot, here” You handed her a box of  
cupcakes. “To say thank you for looking after Jack” “Oh Y/N you didn't have to!” Pulling you into a  
hug she held onto you. “I’ll be looking for them to stay a night at yours though.” “Can’t wait”.  
Leaving J.J you gave your keys to Jack. “There you go, open her up.” Jack, brandishing your keys  
like they were Thors Hammer dramatically clicked the doors up button. The Tesla did its unique  
opening act and Jack looked on enamoured. “Can I sit in the front.” “Not a chance” Hotch  
answered as he put Jacks backpack in the boot. Pretending to sulk Jack got in the back after  
giving Hotch the keys. You went to get in drivers side when you felt yourself being redirected by  
Hotches body. Shooting him a look which he ignored you got into the passenger's side. So I can’t  
be trusted to drive when Jacks in the car… Great, you thought. Trying to shove down those  
negative thoughts you asked Jack questions about his night at J.J’s.  
Happily answering them you were relieved to hear Jack was able to enjoy a normal night with  
another kid. They had eaten popcorn and watched cartoons until J.J sent them to sleep. They had  
woken up and Pancakes for breakfast, made by Will. “J.J is a nice mom,” Jack said almost under  
his breath before looking out the window. Aarons hand which had been resting on your thigh the  
entire ride gently squeezed and you saw him shake his head slightly. “I’m glad you had a good time  
last night buddy” you quickly interjected. ‘Are we going to the reserve?” Jack asked still looking out  
the window. “Of course!”

Once the three of you arrived you set about getting everything out the boot. “Y/N, I’m sorry if Jack-“  
Aaron trailed off unsure what he was actually apologising for. “Don’t do that Aaron, he's a child who  
misses his mum, its only natural he brings her up. Hayley will always be a part of this. It’s okay.”  
Oh, Jesus, you swore you just saw him tear up. Clearing his throat slightly he grabbed the cooler  
bag without another word.  
Setting everything out you called Jack up from the river. He came bounding up. How did this kid  
have so much energy you thought. You let him and his dad talk as you stared at the sunlight  
streaming through the trees. Your thoughts drifted to thinking about the future. What if you did end  
up marrying Hotch? You had grown up in such different circumstances. Your parents where both so  
busy and you had been raised by Nannies. It had left you unable to fathom Motherhood. It seemed  
implausible to take on a pre-teen boy and be a good influence. What if you failed Jack? What if he  
thought you wanted to replace Hayley?  
Hayley. Hotch had told you about three months into your relationship, around the same time he let  
you meet Jack what had happened. You remembered crying silently as Aaron told you a very  
sanitised version. How he had said that Jack didn't remember her that well but he remembered the  
event clearly. You had wanted to hold him all night. How horrible to have that be the last memory of  
your Mother. You knew then that you didn't want to ever tread on her memory. For both of them.  
“Y/N?” Jack looked at you. “Sorry, buddy I was out of it what did you say?” Rolling his eyes  
playfully Jack repeated his question “I asked if we could come to see you for Christmas this year”.  
Your eyes widening as you looked from him to Hotch. “You want to spend Christmas in New York?”  
Jack nodded. “If it's okay with your Dad, I’d be more than happy to do that!” “Please Dad, can we  
please go to New York! Y/N said it was okay, can we?” Laughing Hotch nodded, “We can talk more  
about it closer to thanksgiving okay?”  
After tearing into the cupcakes Jack went back down to the river. Aaron sat with you. Silence  
punctuated only by Jack throwing rocks into the river filled the reserve. “Sometimes, Y/N I wonder  
how I managed to find someone like you”. You lent your body back into his as he held you close. “I  
mean it, what you said before, I feel like Jack misses out on so much feminine influence, I don't  
want him growing up feeling that. The fact your so committed to remembering Hayley- sometimes it  
feels like your not real.”  
“Aaron.”  
“You’ve been amazing these past six months, I worry that you think I’m asking you to take on  
looking after my child, that you will realise you want freedom, I constantly try to juggle-  
“I love you, Aaron”.  
There was a split second of silence as he looked into your eyes. Slowly a smile spread over his  
face. A real true happy smile. One that glowed from the inside. Gently leaning forward he kissed  
you deeply.  
“I love you Y/N” He tucked your hair behind your ears.  
“I’m not trying to be Jacks Mom. He has one of those, I just want him to know I'm here for him and  
you”.  
With that Aaron kissed you again, gently at first before deepening it. It was as if he was trying to  
wordlessly tell you how deep his feelings for you ran.  
“Gross”  
The sound of Jack broke you apart like guilty teenagers. Laughing his Dad began packing up the  
leftover food. “Ready to go home?”

Jack nodded and bounded over to the Tesla.  
Opening it for him your heart swelled as you realised slowly, then all at once: Maybe you had found  
it, maybe this was the endgame.


	7. Power and control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever I've had to move due to Covid but the long drive helped me come up w this. Sub!Hotch spicy time awaits.   
> Hope u guys are enjoying. Trauma is coming up so yay fun

Chapter 7: Power and Control.

Once you had pulled up into Aarons driveway Jack straight away asked you to stay for dinner. Cocking your eyebrow at Aaron you asked: “So what are we having?” Smiling bashfully he answered, “take out”. 

Walking into the house you turned to watch Aaron pull the bag of leftovers out of the car. Framed by the setting sun and with the noise of Jack turning on the t.v you felt oddly at ease with this picture of domesticity. A place you never would have thought a year ago you would be. You were always the high flying lap of luxury, daughter of the rich and famous. Having a take out dinner date in your boyfriend's two-bedroom house in Virginia with his ten-year-old son present was never a part of that picture. “You okay?” Aaron was in front of you now watching you zoning out. Shaking yourself sightly you smiled softly. “Do you ever get blindsided by how, even though you planned your life to go so differently, it still turns out so much better than you imagined? 

“Every time I see you”. His answer came as he captured your lips in a soft kiss. 

The three of you settled on Thai for dinner, Aaron left the room to order, leaving you with Jack as you two had been playing each other on Fortnite for a while now. Bantering about the game and laughing as Aaron had sat doing some casework he brought home. Jack turned to you as the load screen played. “Do you love my Dad?”. The question came out of nowhere and you turned abruptly to Jack. “Ah yeah, I do love him, Jack.” “Are you getting married?” Squeaking out a laugh you shook your head. “No, I think its way too early for that.” You could swear his face dropped slightly. Turning back to the game he mumbled loud enough you could hear him. “ Beth said that and then she left.” Pausing the game you reached out for Jack's hand. “I’m not leaving Jack, I know it must be so hard for you to have people come and go. I love your Dad and I know what dating a man like him entails. Okay?” Nodding his head Jack hugged you hard. “I really like you Y/N I don't want you to leave.” You were about to reply when Aaron came in. Seeing his son wrapped around you he shot you a quizzical look. Patting Jacks hair you shrugged “He’s trying to smooth talk me into letting him win this game.” Laughing Aaron resumed his casework. “Dinner will be here in about 15. Jack, can you set the table? 

Turning off his game Jack trotted out to the kitchen. Aaron turned to you. “I heard that you know?” Gulping you looked him in the eye. “Well good I meant every word.” Aaron went quiet as he replayed what you had said in his head. Studying your face for microexpressions he reached out for your hands kissing the knuckles gently. “I feel so often I’m taking advantage of you my angel, that you can't possibly be as happy with me as I am with you”. Taking his face in your hands you stared into his eyes. “The only time I've ever been happier was-“ Lunging forward Aaron cut off your sentence with his lips. “You didn't let me finish!” “It’s not relevant.” 

The doorbell pulled the two of you apart as Aaron went to answer it. Serving the food straight for the container the three of you shared dinner. As it was finishing Jack was helping you wash up. The two of you were jokingly moaning about chores and Aaron was helping himself to a glass of water when Jacks innocent enough question filled the air. “Does my dad tell you what to do as well?”  
Hotch almost choked on his water as his eyes straight away landed on yours. Handing Jack a cup to dry you laughed “Oh, of course, he is so bossy, always telling me what to do” you teased. Jack put the mug away “You should tell him what to do sometime”, ‘You know Jack that's such a good idea, give your Dad a taste of his own medicine right? Nodding Jack finished drying his dishes. Walking out up to his room he left the two of you alone. You wiped down the bench as you felt Aaron come around behind you. You felt his strong fingers splay over your hips pulling you closer to him. “Is that something you would be interested in hmmm angel. Giving me a taste of my own medicine?” A slow smile built on your lips as you turned to face him. Breathing over his ear you murmured “ I think the question isn't if I’d be interested, but if you could take it?”

Holding your gaze he stepped back. “You’re on.” 

Hotch went upstairs to start the preparation of making Jack go to bed, you figured you had roughly an hour to devise your plan. You situated yourself in Aarons bedroom pulling off your Missoni Jeans you were so pleased you had still chosen to wear a set of lingerie today. It was slightly old but still with its deep wine red tone and strappy accents it was perfect. It also wasn't something Aaron had seen before. You had left a silk wrap on the back of his bathroom door so you through that on in case Jack wandered in by mistake. Doing some snooping of your own you rummaged through his drawers looking for something in particular. Hitting his tie drawer you smiled devilishly. Perfect. Taking five you laid them out on the bed. Hearing from down the hall Aaron says goodnight to Jack you knew you didn't have a huge amount of time. Locking yourself in the bathroom you pulled out your little pouch of cosmetics to touch up your lips and eyes. Spraying your perfume on your clavicle you mussed your hair up slightly. Taking in your reflection in the strappy lingerie you smiled. God damn, you knew you were hot. Hearing the door open and Aaron call your name softly you unlatched the bathroom lock and sashayed out. Taking in the sight of you Aaron let out a low groan. “You’re killing me angel and we haven't even started” Sitting on the edge of the bed you looked up at Aaron who rushed forward. Kicking your leg out it landed swiftly on his chest stopping him from coming any closer. It also provided him with a small glimpse of your pussy from underneath the thong. “No, no baby boy tonight you have to listen. Aaron practically moaned at that. “You like when I call you baby boy? you cooed foot still firmly on his chest. He cupped your ankle gently nodding his head. “Words please” ‘Yes angel I love it, please let me come closer. Removing your foot you shook your head. “Strip for me, baby”. As quick as he could Aaron shed his top and shorts. leaving him in just his boxers. His bulge tenting them. Patting the bed you singled for him to lay down. Gently you held up the five ties. “Is this okay?” Nodding his head Hotch looked at you.”Green”. Smiling you lent down to tie his arms to the headboard. Capturing his lips in a deep kiss you purposefully straddled him just above the head of his dick. Making him rut into the air as you moved just out of reach. “Don’t tease angel” “Don't be greedy baby boy, tonights my night I want to make you beg for it the way you have me begging for it all the time”. Shutting his mouth his eyes flashed with pride. Oh, this was going to be fun you thought. Moving down to tie his legs you sat on his chest and when you stretched to reach his ankles you would lift up giving him a perfect few of your ass and pussy. Throwing his head back with a moan you smiled. Shifting over his dick slightly you felt him thrust up trying to create some friction. “Uh ah,” you tutted as you swung around to face him. Holding the last tie you went to cover his eyes before he jerked his head away. Before he could even say red you threw the tie-down. “It’s okay baby boy, I want you to see it all anyway” Smiling you took off your bra. Hotch strained against the ties to get to you. You peeled off you thong as well leaving you bare in front of him. Straddling his chest you started to grind your clit against the muscle of his abdomen. Realising you were just going to use his body to cum Hotch started moaning as he watched you ride his chest to chase you high. “Angel baby, you know I can make you feel better. C’mon". With that, you reached a finger down and swirled it over your clit moaning as you felt the sensation. “Angel” Hotch's voice was much lower now. You trailed your hands over your nipples tweaking them and arching your back into your own hand. ‘Tell me, baby boy, what would you be doing to me right now if you could touch me”. You reached your hand down to slide it over his dick. Hissing at the contact Hotch fought to regain his composure. You swirled your thumb around his head collecting the pre-cum that had pooled there. “Ah-Fuck angel” “I’m waiting for an answer to my question baby”. ‘Fuck- id, I’d slide my fingers into that pretty little pussy of yours. With your other hand still working his dick, you slid your other hand down to your entrance. Sliding two fingers inside you whimpered. Feeling Aarons dick twitch in your hands you smiled as you groped he balls. His head snapped back as he fought a growl.

“Angel, you know my hand will fill you up better”. “No I think I’m doing okay here” you panted out as you thrust both hands simultaneously. Aaron was watching you ride your own hand while you jerked his dick with his mouth hanging open. He could feel your wetness growing on his chest and it made him want to break the restraints and fuck into you senselessly. You could feel your release coming so you slipped another finger into your pussy and started grinding down as best you could. “Angel, Angel, don't you, don't you dare-“ Hotch watched as you got closer and closer to coming. “Oh baby boy you wish you were in charge here” you gloated before a particularly rough grind had you coming undone. You moaned out continuing somehow to continue pumping Aaron. As you came down you removed your fingers and held them out towards Aaron. Shiny and sticky under the lamplight you fed your wetness to him. He greedily took your fingers into his mouth and wiped them clean with his tongue. Kissing him deeply you whispered affirmations to him. “My good boy. Doing what he's told”. 

You got off his chest and enveloped his dick with your mouth causing Aaron to groan out. Unable to rest his hand in your hair he thrust into your mouth forcing you to pin his hips down with your hands. “If you do that again baby boy I’ll edge you and make you finish yourself off in the shower.” You swear his eyes almost rolled back. “I’ll be good I promise.” Smiling you took him deep into your mouth gaging slightly. The moan he let out was music to your ears. “Oh fuck angel that feels so good”. Repeating the motion and hollowing your cheeks you took him deeper and deeper until your nose was pressed to his navel. The tightness of your throat had Hotch seeing stars when you reached down to fondle his balls it was almost game over. But you sensed it and quickly let him go. Moaning out Hotch looked almost offended. “I was good! You said-“ Stroking his face you grinned. “I just said if you moved again, I never said it wasn't the original plan” Winking you got off him. Standing you positioned yourself over his face. “If you want to cum, show me how desperate you are for it, baby”. Lowering yourself onto his mouth you moan as he licked into you. You ground yourself onto his nose. Aaron thrust his tongue into your pussy as you felt yourself getting closer. “You’re being so good for me baby boy, you feel incredible”. Mumbling something into your core Aaron continued to eat you out. Pulling his hair to detach him from you he strained against your hand refusing to come up for air. “What did you say?” Panting slightly Aaron answered softly “I said it's my honour to please you” “No no baby not honour, it's your role” You lightly tapped his nose. “Because you're what”? Looking down Aaron mumbled again. You grabbed his chin and arched a brow. “Because I’m your good boy angel”. Lifting your hips up again you ran a hand through his hair pulling gently. “Prove it”. With that Aaron reattached his lips to your clit. More ravenous than before it was only a matter of minutes before you were coming for the second time that night. 

You legs shaking slighting to moved to ride him. “Wait angel, untie me please, I can do better if you let me out. I won't take control I promise baby, please. I just- I need it. Please.” You took in the sight of Hotch bound and begging for you while you nodded. Untying him you resumed your place on top. As you sunk onto him you both groaned out. Feeling him stretch you so well you threw your head back. Working together to create a perfect rhythm you grabbed Aarons hands moving them to your breasts. He deftly worked your nipples sucking one into his mouth and twisting the other. “You’re so beautiful Y/N, every inch of you. Thank you, thank you so much. You feel so heavenly, baby. I- I’m cum-. ‘Hold off just a bit longer baby boy I’m almost there” you pleaded. You felt Hotch thumb at your clit the sensation pushing you that extra mile. “Okay, fuck, Baby I’m there Oh fuck Aaron”. Aaron was moaning your name back as the two of you came together. Coming back to each other you were both panting heavily. Aaron stood up but you gently pushed him down. “That's my job tonight”. Standing you felt his cum drip out of you. He moaned gently watching it slowly seep out of you. You wiped a bit of it onto your finger before popping it into your mouth and winking at him. Walking into his bathroom you wet a washcloth and cleaned yourself up. You filled a glass with water for him and swiped a bottle of moisturiser off the vanity. Walking back to Aaron you massaged the space where you had tied him and made him drink. 

Getting in under the sheets you warmed yourself with the heat of his body. 

“What were you thanking me for?” you asked the question almost subconsciously.

Hotch looked o you with his cheeks burning. “ For loving me, for staying with me I-I, I’ve never been smooth with women or particularly warm, sometimes I wondered what women my own age were doing with me, knowing you love me, it makes me want to be better Y/N. A better person, a better lover. You do that so that's what I was thanking you for”.

You had tears in your eyes as you leaned in for a passionate kiss. “Aaron, I love you.” 

A soft silence drifted over the two of you. Snuggling into each other you slipped into sleep. Aaron looked down at your sleeping frame. A feeling of total peace spread through him. At this moment the details of nasty cases, the pain of the past, even the disgust he usually felt toward the scars on his chest- it all went away. As he held you and joined you in sleep he finally felt at peace again.


End file.
